Kendall
Kendall Perkins 1 is the former class president of Kick's class and one of the main antagonists in the show like Brad, Gordie, and Chicarelli, although she's the most harmless one due to her crush on Kick. Character Personality She normally dislikes Kickfor his daredevil personality, except in some episodes like in "Dancing With The Enemy", and "Hand in Hand". She id sually a tough, bossy and tomboyish young girl, but is a very good and intellegent student. She has very rarely failed a class (one or twice in one 6 months) and is a straight A student who earns mostly the highest marks (A-, A, A+, and even A++) although in "Frame Story" she only manages to earn a D- (51-60) due to Kick's failure at cooking. As class president, she holds a great deal of responsibility within the school (that is until "Poll Position" when she loses the class presidential election to Gunther). She is always annoyed by Kick, to which she refers to him by his first name, Clarence. Because she likes elegance, she doesn't break any rules (except in "Detained", in which Ms. Chicarelli puts her in detention). To Kendall, elegance and rule-breaking are polar opposites of each other. When she gets really angry, she becomes a very scary girl (nearly a monster) who screams louder than anyone. She is simply bossy and a little mean; she is also not too friendly with people whom she considers idiots (like Gunther, as seen in "Abandon Friendship!" and "Pinch Sitter"). Ronaldo at the time was her actual boyfriend starting from the episode Frame Story, but it is hinted that she has a secret crush on Kick, which can be seen in many episodes, as in the entire series way before she met Ronaldo. When they're together, Kendall will always begin to warm up to Ronaldo. But once he does something stupid, she usually gets very angry at him and becomes a very scary person. Kendall may always look like a classy Little Miss, but she is an hardcore tomboy; she hates more girly hobbies (except for romantic dramas, elegance and opera), and enjoys more boyish hobbies (including skateboarding, fighting, farting and video games). Kendall also has an awesome side like Kick, as seen in "Hand in Hand". She is seen doing stunts with Kick without any fear, and is quick-thinking to hide the fact that her hand is stuck to Kick's. When Brad comes to look for her, looking suspicious of her disguised as Gunther, she lets out a huge fart without feeling panicked or embarrassed. She is also shown to be very knowledgeable about technology as she is able to activate Ronaldo's force field without his help in "Stand and Deliver". Appearance Kendall is one of the tallest girls in Mellowbrook Elementary School, along with Jackie Wackerman. She has chest-length blonde hair and, like the majority of the characters, has black eyes. Her usual attire consists of a pink and green argyle sweater which she wears over a white shirt with thin blue stripes and a dark grey skirt with white knee-high socks and black shoes. On her head, she wears a pink headband. In "Pool Daze", she is seen wearing a green swimsuit with pink and white stripes. Image year Kendall in her gym uniform ("Gym Dandy"). In "Gym Dandy" she is seen in her gym uniform and black slippers with white stripes. In "Tattler's Tale" and "Roll Reversal" she is seen wearing a jumpsuit which is very similar to Kick's own. She is also seen wearing sports clothing in the Roller Derby in "Roll Reversal". Category:Females Category:Kick Buttoski